The Angry Boy a bit too insane
by 666JTHM666
Summary: GAH! i ACCIDENTALY friggin' deleted it, so now i have to retype all of it! but, Zuko joined the Avatar, him and Katar fall in love... blah blah blah.
1. Conscinces and Firewood

**AN: ok, I am so sry ppl, but I have to rewrite this entire thing! Gah!**

_**Chapter 1: Consciences and firewood**_

_**Disclaimer: if I owned Avatar, would I be writing a fanfic?**_

Katara walked through the woods to get firewood; her brother used the last bit to clunk Zuko over the head with. It had been a few weeks since Iroh and Zuko has joined them, and Zuko and Sokka Still couldn't get along. _Meanwhile…_

Zuko sat slumped over his fish in his tent, absorbed in his thoughts. He wanted to enjoy his dinner, and he certainly couldn't do it with that annoying peasant, Sokka harassing him. Zuko touched the spot on his head where the bump used to be. Katara had healed it, but it still hurt. "Stupid peasant brat…" Zuko muttered to himself. But his thoughts were not on the water tribe peasant outside by the campfire, nor the fish slowly getting colder in front of him, they were on the other peasant, Katara.

Ever since he and Iroh had joined the Avatar, Katara had had a (for lack of a better word,) alluring effect on him. Although he really didn't call her peasant anymore, in fact, back home, she was still considered a water tribe princess. The only one he couldn't get along with was her ' Warrior ' brother Sokka. No matter how many times he tried to get along with him, Sokka would have none of it. Why he tried to be friendly, he didn't know, except for the fact that maybe he was seeking redemption in Katara's eyes, his conscience reasoned with him. But here's the thing, since three years ago he ignored his conscience, till now. _Well, it's a part of me too, consciences should know that type of stuff, I think…_

Three weeks had passed, and Katara couldn't seem to keep her mind off of a certain firebending prince. She didn't hate him, or dislike him, so what did she think about him? Katara sighed, _Consciences can be so confusing…_ Katara continued on, only stopping to pick up still burnable leaves and sticks.

A few minutes later, and Katara returned to camp with enough firewood for a week, (even if a few pieces were wasted on someone.) Zuko heard her walk back into camp, and got out to put his dish away, not being broken out of his trance before it was too late… "AHHH!" Zuko bumped into Katara, hard, but then caught her before she hit the ground. The two benders blushed, mumbled some thank yous, and your welcomes, and sat down. _Hmmm…_ Zuko thought to himself,_ Maybe I should talk to Katara… No._ The prince didn't know what he really thought about her, so he would refrain from talking to her until he was sure. "Zuko, could you light this firewood? I need some warmth to cook _my_ dinner, considering no one left me any," She said, glaring at Sokka and Aang. "Hey, there's no point in letting your food get cold, is there?" Katara swatted Sokka and watched as Zuko lit a fire, mumbled something about, "_needing to collect his thoughts…_" and returned to his tent. Katara looked after him, but then shrugged it off, and continued to cook her dinner, sinking back into her own thoughts as well.

**AN: ok, I was string to delete another story, and accidentally deleted this one, so uhh… I'm retyping it all, it's a good thin I printed up to chapter 13, but I'll have to rewrite the ones after that.**


	2. Stranded

**AN: Ok, so I decided to start over, and retype it all in a different story, a lot better than the other, zuko'll be more in character, I'll still use chapter 13, hehe, and there'll still be a bipolar fairy.**

**_Chapter 2: Stranded_**

Katara woke up to everyone on the move, again. She sighed, and didn't bother to ask where they were going, she already knew. They had been heading to the Eastern Air Temple for a few weeks now; Aang had to return to guru Pathik.

"About how much longer is it going to take to get there now, Aang?" Katara asked, once they were in the air again.

"Oh, we should be getting there today, actually, in a few hours," Aang replied. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief at that.

Once they arrived, Pathik was waiting for them on the balcony, and there was a storm brewing.

"Avatar Aang," Pathik started, "you and your friends should go find a room quickly, and wait there until tomorrow, a horrible storm is coming," he finished.

Everyone nodded, and turned towards the hallway. After about an hour, it was decided, Aang would share with Sokka, Iroh would have a room to himself, and Zuko, Katara, and Momo shared a room. Momo and Zuko had become quite good friends since he and Iroh had joined them.

Zuko was rearranging some things in the corner with Momo on his shoulder, while Katara pulled her boots back on, and walked down the balcony steps outside, it had just begun to rain.

Zuko turned, and followed her out the door, "What are you doing?" he asked after Momo jumped off his shoulder, and back into the room.

"Well, I like the rein, and I'd like to check out that old village over there," Katara replied, pointing to where she was heading.

Zuko shrugged and followed her, with a bit of curiosity himself. They had to wade through a stream to get there, one which unnoticeably to them was getting deeper.

Katara and Zuko spent the next few hours in silence, walking through the ruins of the village, resting under still standing buildings.

"Katara, I think we should go back now," Zuko said suddenly, startling Katara.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty dark," she replied following him over to the creek.

They gasped at what they saw, the creek was swelled to the point that elephant koi could swim in there and have plenty of room, there was no way possible across, the water was too deep for Katara to bend, and neither of them could swim it with it that far, and that deep.

**AN: ok, yeah I know it still has some of the same story, Momo and Zuko are friends, they're at the eastern air temple sharing rooms, but this is different, and a lot better, no? **


	3. Dinner

AN: ok, so I haven't been able to update for a long time, I kinda can't use our computer anymore… viruses only come around when I use the computer heh.

_**CAHPTER3:Dinner**_

Zuko, like his nature, immediately started to freak out, and blame Katara.

"This is all your fault," he pointed an accusing finger at her. "EXCUSE ME?!?!?!?" Katara was NOT happy, and when Katara ain't happy, ain't NO BODY happy.

"How is this my fault?!" she shrieked to the point that if she were the Avatar, she would've gone all glowy just then.

"You're the one that wanted to go for a walk!" Zuko screamed back at her, slightly frightened.

"You didn't have to follow me, you know!" Zuko sighed, this was not going to be fun…

"Look, if we're stuck here the last thing we need to do is fight, I'm sorry," **(An: gasp Zuko being rationale, the end is near, quick to the underground bunker!!!!!!)**

Apparently, Katara realized this, and made a weird face at him. "YOU?! Being rationale, ok…" Zuko made a weird face, but then crossed his arms to force his point.

Katara sighed, and nodded her head in agreement. "So, who's getting dinner?"

"You are, you're the woman," Zuko replied.

AN: ok, so I know we all know what happens next.


	4. Cooking Skills

Chapter 4: Cooking Skills

Katara sat under a tree angrily braiding her hair while Zuko quickly cooked dinner… at this point he was too afraid of her to argue with her EVER again. He touched the large gouge that was now on the back of his neck from their LAST argument, and winced._ Maybe if I'm nice, she'll heal it… _Zuko thought to himself.

"Dinner's ready," Zuko said as gingerly as he could. He had prepared a special gourmet dinner for Katara, of fish and anything else he could find that was edible, while he ate a piece of bread… Katara had said that a REAL dinner was too good for him.

She smiled at his attempts to please her… and made a mental note to heal his cut later.

"Thanks," she said, feigning still being angry, and sat down to eat it. She slowly put it in her mouth, deathly afraid of a poisoning, and almost choked… it was DELICIOUS!!!!

"Zuko!!!! This is so good!!! Where'd you learn to cook like this?" she screamed as she shoved more down her throat.

Zuko smiled at his success, and explained to her that he had taken cooking classes, forced by Iroh. She laughed, and they had a great rest of the night together, talking and eating, she finally decided that fish was ok for him to eat, and healed his cut.

Suddenly, they heard something rustling behind them, and heard a lanky voice say "I knew you'd be here," Katara gasped at the voice she recognized all too well, and attempted to bring out a water whip before everything went black…

**Tee hee… I know I am mean, sry I haven't updated in so long… my computer broke and I was grounded from it forever!!! Don't worry… I will try to update it tomorrow, as I FINALLY got my own computer!!!! YAY!!!!!!**


End file.
